New Directions, New Generation
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Transcurre el 2035 y los chicos de ND se alejaron y ya son adultos y con hijos, pero ¿que pasaria si un evento especial los volviera a unir?... Future Fic, fusion de Glee y The Glee Project season 1... Lean y diganme que tal!
1. New Direction

**Hola… Volví, no está muerta sino de parranda (sobre todo ¬¬), con una nueva idea que me estuvo dando vuelta en la cabeza desde hace tiempo; será un Future Fic donde estarán mis concursantes favoritos de Glee Project y algunos inventados.**

**Aclaro como siempre: Glee y The Glee Project no me pertenecen al igual que las canciones que se verán en este fic, yo solo soy dueña de**** los personajes que no conozcan, si los quieren usar avisen.**

**Una nota: algunos personajes de la 1ra, 2da y 3ra temporada y algunos de TGP serán hijos de los miembros protagonistas de Glee, pero aun no lo sabrán hasta el segundo capí****tulo. **

**Espero les guste el fic.**

**Capitulo 1: New Direction**

Un hombre de mediana edad entra en una oficina; su apariencia es la de un hombre de negocios, vestido de traje y corbata; y allí están otros dos hombres esperándolo- buenos días caballeros, disculpen la espera pero estaba solventando algunas cosas, ¿en que los puedo ayudar?

-Señor Stefan, vinimos a presentarle una propuesta desde Francia- cuando el escucho eso se sentó rápidamente y el hombre continuo- mi nombre es Tyler Smith y mi compañero es Harold Grand, representamos a la asociación internacional de los Club Glee- le entrego una hoja de papel- el presidente de la asociación nos pidió venir para entregarle esto.

Él lo leyó con mucho detenimiento y luego de unos minutos le dice- me parece una excelente idea caballeros, pero ¿Cómo realizarla?

-Se realizara en la sede que lo propuso, es decir, Francia; ellos mandaron esta solicitud, es un plan piloto pero es muy buena la idea y creo que con algunos países sería una excelente oportunidad. Irán solo algunos países europeos como Francia, Alemania, Inglaterra y España; otros latinos como México, Puerto Rico y Venezuela; Estados Unidos y Canadá por Norteamérica y Japón. Si el proyecto tiene éxito se repetirá con más países.

-Interesante y ¿Cómo seleccionar a los miembros y director?

-Se pensó tomar a los mejores del Top 10 de las nacionales; teniendo los tres primeros más privilegios en la cantidad de miembros; la cantidad mínima de participantes son doce- ambos se pararon- tenemos que retirarnos pero aquí tiene nuestra tarjeta para cualquier pregunta- le entregan dos tarjetas- que pase un buen día- y con eso se retiran los dos hombres.

…**Días después…**

-Stefan… ¿A quién vamos a escoger para ese equipo? Tenemos que tener mínimo 12 personas pero ¿Bajo qué criterios los escogemos?

-Phil, relájate solo debemos ver los videos de las nacionales 2024 y listo, eso sí, solo los del top 10- él y el resto de los miembros del equipo asintieron y pusieron los videos.

Una hora después los videos terminaron y Stefan se paró- OK caballeros, lo primero es escoger un director y yo considero que William Schuester y David Martínez son un excelente equipo de directores y como ellos son los campeones deberían ser los elegidos, además me gusto como cantando la pelirroja…- reviso la lista de miembros de New Directions- Marissa, Hannah y Alex- todos asintieron

-A mi me agradaron de New State of Mind, de New York, Harmony y Rory- Stefan tomo notas mientras Phil hablaba

-Yo creo que estuvieron muy bien Cameron y Sebastian de Californication, nombre que no me agrada pero en fin; de California- dijo George, uno de los principales socios de la organización.

-Me parece que Matt y James lo hicieron muy bien en la presentación de los Rocketsongs de Chicago

-Para mi Sunshine y Matheus me agradaron por los Fusion Rhydon de San Francisco

-Yo escogería a las hermanas Sugar y Emily de Music Project de Louisville.

-A mi me pareció adorable Stephany de Cowgirl's de Tennesse.

-Muy bien caballeros tenemos 14 personas sin contar con los profesores; mandaremos cartas a todos los chicos y chicas para que estén aquí en New York lo antes posible.

…**.**

**Corto I know… pero tienen que conocer primero los nombres de los chicos y chicas y de donde provienen, además de saber cual será el objetivo.**

**El próximo se llama: Reencuentros y Encuentros**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Recuerden dejar: comentarios, reviews, likes alertas.**


	2. Reencuentros y Encuentros

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic, espero que el anterior les gustara, pese a lo corto; espero que disfruten de este igual; en este conocerán a los chicos y sus padres.**

**Una nota: algunos personajes de la 1ra, 2da y 3ra temporada y algunos de TGP serán hijos de los miembros protagonistas de Glee, pero aún no lo sabrán hasta el segundo capítulo. **

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentros y Encuentros**

Luego de la reunión, los encargados mandaron las cartas correspondientes a cada uno de los chicos.

Los primeros en recibirla fueron los primos de New York; Harmony Hudson Berry y Rory Hummel- Anderson; son primos ya que Finn Hudson y Kurt Hummel son hermanastros desde la secundaria.

_Estimados Harmony y Rory:_

_Esta carta es para informales que ustedes que fueron seleccionados para un nuevo proyecto musical._

_Favor presentarse el día seis (6) de Junio para la primera reunión, en el City Palace Center en NYC, con ustedes y con los demás convocados al dicho proyecto._

_Stefan Elric._

Ellos son dos chicos de segundo año; pero para sus 15 años son ya muy reconocidos por méritos propios ya que al tener padres artistas, es fácil que se piense que ellos no requieren de trabajar pero ellos ya se han comenzado a forjar una carrera en el showbusiness; habiendo actuado o participado en las competencias locales, regionales y nacionales en su primer año en su club glee.

Harmony es una chica ambiciosa que sabe lo que desea y hacia dónde va, como su madre Rachel Berry, ella posee un talento para actuar y cantar extraordinario, es una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules; cosa que sus padres se extrañaron pues ellos no tenían los ojos claros, hasta que un día Carol Hummel les dijo que el bisabuelo de Finn, su padre, tenía los ojos claros.

Rory por su parte tiene una historia más compleja ya que él es adoptado por sus padres, Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel, cuando tenía pocas horas de vida; el nació de unos padres adolescentes y como no estaban preparados para la responsabilidad de criar al niño lo dieron en adopción; Kurt recordó lo que paso con Quinn, Puck y Beth y decidió hablar con Blaine junto a Rachel; entre ambos lo convencieron y lograron que el pequeño y adorable niño tuviera una familia. Pese a esta historia, es increíble como se parece a sus padres; especialmente a Kurt, pues tiene unos hermosos y vivos ojos azules, cabello negro, piel blanca y tiene una gran capacidad vocal, especialmente en los falsetes.

Él sabe que es adoptado y también conoce a sus padres pero él los llama por sus nombres y no por papá y mamá; su familia son sus padres Kurt y Blaine, sus tíos Finn y Cooper, su tía Rachel y su prima Harmony; además de sus abuelos.

El día de señalado en la carta Rachel va en su carro con los chicos- ¿seguros que son aquí?

-Si mamá, dice que es en el City Palace- Rachel lee la carta y luego ve el letrero del edificio.

-Ok, voy a ver dónde me estaciono- luego de eso conduce un poco más y ve al estacionamiento del edificio.

-Buenas tardes ¿que desea?- pregunto un hombre mayor

-Buenas tardes, quería saber si podría estacionar aquí; mi hija y sobrino tienen una reunión hoy aquí

-¿nombres?

-Harmony Hudson Berry y Rory Hummel- Anderson

El hombre reviso y dijo- Ok pueden parar donde dice, Proyecto G- les dio un ticket y dejo el paso libre- con eso podrá salir luego, no tiene que pagar nada- Rachel asintió y condujo hacia donde él le indico.

Cuando lo consiguió ella se paró en el paro en el primer puesto y se bajaron- ok ahora a preguntar dónde está la oficina de este sujeto- los chicos asintieron y fueron al ascensor y subieron al lobby donde esta información- disculpe donde está la oficina de este señor- le dio la carta y la encarga la reviso.

-Piso 5 pero él se reunirá con los chicos en el auditorio cuando todos estén presentes; yo le aviso- ella llamo tres números y espero, luego ella dice- buenas tardes, señor Elric, le informo que Harmony y Rory están aquí- ella hizo silencio mientras él le respondía y añadió- ok señor- ella volvió a hacer silencio y añadió- muy bien señor- y tranco dirigió su vista a las personas que tenía al frente y dijo- pueden subir al piso 3 donde está el auditorio y allí él se reunirá con ustedes- ellos asintieron y fueron al ascensor.

-Esto está muy interesante, ¿no lo creen?- dijo Rory

-Si ya lo creo- respondió Harmony riendo

Llegaron al piso y al salir vieron al hombre que los invito a otro chico- buenas tardes chicos y... Wow... Rachel Berry la actriz de Broadway y Campeona Nacional del 2012; que placer conocerla- le extendió la mano y ella se la acepto y el añadió- no sabía que Harmony era hija suya y Rory es...

-Mi sobrino, es hijo del hermanastro de mi esposo- el asintió y luego les dijo un apretón de mano a los chicos.

-Él es James Charles; de chicago, el llego ayer con su hermano Lebron Charles- James es un chico moreno, cabello negro corto, con rizos; ojos claros, raros en una persona de color; vestido con una camisa y unos jeans y unos zapatos deportivos.

Harmony y Rory le dieron la mano y luego de los correspondientes saludos Stefan volvió a hablar- Bueno chicos vamos al auditorio- el comenzó a caminar y los tres chicos, Rachel y Lebron caminaron detrás de él; al llegar el mayor de todos abrió la puerta y vieron un gran auditorio con una tenue luz que proviene desde el escenario y que estas iluminan el piano en el centro- este el auditorio G. Washington y es donde todo este proyecto se comenzara a gestar; no les puedo contar nada hasta que lleguen los demás- el celular de Stefan sonó y el contesto- hola Verónica- el escucho y añadió- genial haz que suban- luego otro silencio y el añadió- ok muchas gracias- y colgó- vienen otras personas y son quizá de las más necesarias- el camino hacia los elevadores y los demás lo siguieron; al llegar esperaron hasta que se abrió y Rachel reconoce a cuatro de las cinco presentes; William Schuester, David Martínez, Marissa Schuester; los otros dos, un chico y una chica no los reconoció por nombre.

-Sr. Schue- todos se voltearon a ver a Rachel y al cuando su ex profesor volteo solo pudo sonreír

-Rachel- él la abrazo paternamente y ella igual- cuanto tiempo sin verte- ella sonrió

-Igualmente, la última vez fue hace 18 años cuando nació Marissa y ya es una señorita- Marissa sonrió; ella es una gran mezcla de sus padres, cabello rojizo como su madre pero a la vez con rizos como los de su padre; con un gran talento para la música como su padre.

Luego de esto Rory, Harmony, James y su hermano comenzaron a conversar mientras Marissa, Hannah y Alex hacían lo propio; Rachel y el Sr Schue conversaban sobre Finn, Kurt, Blaine, la familia, el trabajo, Broadway, etc. Así pasaron unos treinta minutos cuando la asistente del Sr Stefan llamo la atención de los presentes- disculpen pero el licenciado me pidió que les avisara que vienen mas personas del grupo- todos asintieron y esperaron unos minutos hasta que entraron tres personas, una en silla de ruedas.

Los dos adultos los reconocieron de inmediato, Quinn y Artie junto a un joven con lentes, cabello rubio cenizo corto, ojos grisáceos, alto con una guitarra al hombro; vestido con unos jeans y una camisa de cuadros.

-Quinn Fabray y Artie Abrams- dijo Rachel y se paro; ambos la vieron y sonrieron mientras ellas se les acercaba para abrazarlos; lo mismo hizo el profesor.

-Rachel tanto tiempo- dijo la pareja mientras ella los abrazaba, luego Quinn dijo- les presento a nuestro hijo Cameron Abrams- el sonrió.

-Yo les presento a Harmony, mi hija, y Rory, hijo de Kurt y Blaine- ellos saludaron desde la distancia. Marissa se quedo viendo a Cameron, como si no hubiera otras personas, solo despertó cuando su prima Hannah la logro despertar.

Casi inmediatamente llegaron Mercedes, Sam y Matthew o Matt, como le gusta que lo llamen, quien saco el tono de piel más claro que su madre pero más oscuro que el de su padre, ojos marrones, cabello corto vestido con la camisa de los L.A. Lakers; y al mismo tiempo llegaron que Noah, Lauren y su hijo Sebastian, quien solo saco de sus padres la mala actitud, ojos claros, cabello castaño, es más elegante que sus padres, sabe francés y a diferencia de sus padres, el aplica la tortura psicología en vez de la física.

Todos los ex New Directioners se abrazaron y comenzaron a conversar mientras sus hijos hablaban; solo faltaban Blaine, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Tina y Mike para que el grupo en pleno este completo. En eso Mike y Tina junto a su hija Sunshine y Matheus su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo; Sunshine es de tamaño pequeño, ojos achinados negros igual que su cabello, vestida con un vestido; por su parte Matheus es pequeño de estatura pero un poco más alto que Sunshine (N/A: No es el de Glee Project), ojos y cabello negro, vestido con unos jeans y una franela; llegaron junto a Stephany y su madre Sophia Murphy. Stephany es de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y tamaño mediano.

-Solo faltan 2 personas- dijo el sr Stephan quien ya había terminado con algunas reuniones pendientes.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron las que faltaban; una con voz bastante chillona y la otra muy conocida por los chicos, voz de sarcasmo malintencionado luego oyeron lo que comprobó sus suposiciones- ¿estas segura que Godzilla y King Kong no vendrán a NY?- Mercedes golpeo su cabeza y deseo que Kurt estuviera allí para intercambio de miradas.

-Estoy segura Brit- entraron y vieron al primer New Directions en pleno frente a las dos ex porristas

-Em estoy segura que Adele y yo somos hermanas gemelas, claro yo soy mejor- todos se asombraron al ver a la pequeña versión de Santana rodar los ojos mientras la otra veía a los demás por encima del hombro.

-Vaya pero si es GayBerry y su combo- dijo la latina viendo a los demás- excepto por 3 que no están

-Es un placer volver a ver te también Santana, y te extrañamos también- los chicos presentes y algunos adultos se perdieron en esa "conversación".

Luego Stephan sonrió y dijo- vaya no lo puedo creer, estoy en frente del primer New Directions, el que gano las nacionales en el 2012. ¡Que coincidencia!- todos lo vieron- excepto por Finn, Kurt y Blaine

…

**Eso es todo! ¿Qué opinan? Bien, mal o terrible?... dejen comentarios. El próximo episodio tendremos música así que si tienen sugerencias para alguna canción en especial, solo comenten o manden un MP; si la sugerencia va con lo que tengo planeado entonces las tomare en cuenta para el próximo, sino tranquil s que yo lo pondré en otro; sus aportes cuentan siempre.**

**Próximo episodio se llamara: Conociendo tu voz x Equipos x Duetos**


	3. Conociendo tu voz x Equipos x Duetos

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo del fic, espero que el anterior les gustara, pese a lo corto; espero que disfruten de este igual; en este conocerán a los chicos y sus padres.**

**Una nota: algunos personajes de la 1ra, 2da y 3ra temporada y algunos de TGP serán hijos de los miembros protagonistas de Glee, pero aún no lo sabrán hasta el segundo capítulo. **

**Capítulo 3: Conociendo tu voz x Equipos x Duetos**

Luego de unos minutos de hablar los ex miembros de ND los profesores se pararon en la tarima y comenzó el Sr. Schuester a hablar- Bueno bienvenidos todos a este nuevo proyecto que es el de formar un equipo con todos los miembros del top 10 de las Nacionales; espero que todos podamos trabajar juntos y representar a nuestro país apropiadamente; lo primero es que como no conozco las voces de muchos de ustedes en solos y duetos así que comenzaron con solos; escogerán un solo y lo interpretaran aquí.

-Los duetos serán escogidos por mi y serán en español- añadió David- como la mayoría fue escogido con al menos una persona de su mismo equipo, menos Stephany y los chicos de New Directions que son tres, cada uno cantara con su compañero; en el caso de Stephany, Hannah cantara contigo, mientras que Marissa canta con Alexander- ellos dos se chocaron las manos, ellos son la pareja de capitanes del equipo y por ende saben cantar juntos muy bien, pues conocen los tonos a los que llegan cada uno y los que no.

-Los solos serán por orden de llegada; por lo tanto, James comienza, luego Harmony, Rory, Marissa, Hannah, Alex, Cameron, Matt, Sebastian, Sunshine, Matheus, Stephany, Sugar y finalizamos con Emily; ¿esta claro?- todos asintieron- ok James el escenario es todo tuyo- el camino hacia el escenario mientras los profesores lo dejaban y luego cuando ambos se sentaron frente al escenario, William Schuester dijo- ¿Qué cantaras?

-Hmm… Hit the Road Jack, de Ray Charles

-Ok

Unas coristas caminaron y se pusieron en posición y la música comenzó a sonar.

**James (Coristas)**

(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.)  
What you say?  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.)

Woah Woman, oh woman, don't treat me so mean,  
You're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen.  
I guess if you said so  
I'd have to pack my things and go. (That's right)

(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more)  
What you say?  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more)

Now baby, listen baby, don't ya treat me this-a way  
Cause I'll be back on my feet some day.  
(Don't care if you do 'cause it's understood  
you ain't got no money you just ain't no good)  
Well, I guess if you say so  
I'd have to pack my things and go. (That's right)

(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more)  
What you say?  
(Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more)

Well  
(don't you come back no more)  
Uh, what you say?  
(Don't you come back no more?)  
I didn't understand you  
(don't you come back no more)  
You can't mean that  
(don't you come back no more)  
Oh, now baby, please  
(don't you come back no more)  
What you tryin' to do to me?  
(Don't you come back no more)  
Oh, don't treat me like that  
(don't you come back no more)

Al terminar todos aplaudieron a James; su voz es áspera y ronca como la de Ray Charles; además tiene el tipo de voz perfecta para el R&B y para el Soul; el Sr. Schuester tomo nota de lo que vio en James- Muy bien James, ahora Harmony.

Ella corrió a la tarima y el David pregunto- ¿Qué cantaras?

-Defying Gravity

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down

I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity

And you won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
Oooooooooooh!

Todo el mundo se asombro con esa nota, ya que saben lo compleja que es para alcanzarla, todos los presentes aplaudieron ante la presentación de Harmony- Excelente Harmony- de tal palo tal astilla, pensó el profesor mientras la pelinegro bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con su primo- sigue Rory

El chico se encamino hacia el escenario pensando que cantar; cuando llega a escena el dice- bueno cantare, I've gotta be me- y comenzó a sonar la música para luego comenzar a oír a Rory cantando.

Whether I'm right or whether I'm wrong

Whether I find someone in this world or never belong

I gotta be me, I've gotta be me

Daring to try, to do it or die

I've gotta be me

I'll go it alone, that's how it must be

I can't be right for somebody else

If I'm not right for me

I gotta be free, I've just gotta be free

Daring to try, to do it or die

I've gotta be me

Al terminar todos lo aplaudieron por tan buena presentación y el profesor le dijo- excelente Rory muy buena presentación, sigue Marissa- la pelirroja se paro y camino hacia la tarima, aun no escogía que canción interpretar- ¿Qué vas a cantar Marissa?

Se le ocurrió algo y le dijo- Tough Lover de Christina Aguilera- Rachel y Harmony se dedicaron unas miradas, canción vocalmente muy complicada, solo por ser Christina Aguilera; Mercedes también se mostró interesada de oír la presentación de Marissa. Cameron quería oírla cantar

Ooh, oh yeah yeah

Oooh yeah yeah

I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah

I need a, a tough lover, woo

I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah

A tough lover, ooh yeah

La música comenzó y Marissa comenzó a cantar también; todos muy impactados por su voz.

When he kisses me, I get that thrill

When he does that wiggle I won't keep still

I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (woo)

I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

Tough lover (hum, hum)

The seven sisters got nothing on him

I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind

Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed

It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist

He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass

Don Juan ain't got the half the chance

He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (woo)

He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (oh oh)

Al terminar la canción todos la aplaudieron de pie, menos Harmony que su carácter competitivo no se lo permitía, el Sr. Schuester le dice un- muy buen trabajo Marissa- de la manera mas objetiva posible, considerando que es su hija- sigues tu Hannah.

La otra pelirroja casi corrió a escena- voy a cantar Ice Ice Baby

Yo vip let's kick it  
Ice ice baby (x2)

All right stop collaborate and listen  
ice is back with my brand new invention  
something grabs a hold of me tightly  
flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
will it ever stop yo I don't know  
turn off the lights and i'll glow  
to the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle

Dance go rush to the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
deadly when i play a dope melody  
anything less than the best is a felony  
love it or leave it you better gain weight  
you better hit bull's eye the kid don't play  
if there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

chorus  
ice ice baby vanillla (x4)

ice ice baby vanilla  
ice ice baby (oh-oh) vanilla  
ice ice baby vanilla  
ice ice baby vanilla ice  
yo man let's get out of here  
word to your mother  
ice ice baby too cold  
ice ice baby too cold too cold (x2)  
ice ice baby

Todos la aplaudieron por esa magnifica interpretación del rap de mas mala reputación de todos los tiempos- Hannah "HC Hummel" Pillsbury muy bien, siguiente Alexander Torres- el se paro inmediatamente y fue a la tarima- ¿Qué cantaras Alex?- Harmony le parecía atractivo.

-Cantare Man in the mirror del legendario MJ

La música comenzó a sonar y el a cantar

Ooh huh, hoo..ooh

I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life

It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference

Gonna make it right...

As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat

This wind is blowin' my mind

I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat

Who am I, to be blind?

Pretending not to see their needs

A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top

And one man's soul

They follow each other on the wind ya' know

Cause they got no where to go

That's why I want you to know

I'm starting with the man in the mirror

I'm asking him to change his ways

And no message could have been any clearer

If you wanna make the world a better place

Take a look at yourself, and then make that change

Alex (Coro)

I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Oh yeah)

I'm asking him to change his ways (Just change)

And no message could have been any clearer (Ooh ooh)

If you wanna make the world a better place

Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Come on!)

You got to get it right, while you got the time (Wooooo!)

'Cause when you close your heart, (You can't), then you close your

(Close your, your mind) mind!

I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Oh yeah)

That man, that man, that man

I'm asking him to change his ways (Just change)

That man, that man, that man. That man, you know, that man

And no message could have been any clearer

(Ooh ooh)

If you wanna make the world a better place

Take a look at yourself, and then make that change

Stand up!

Stand up! (Make a change!)

Stand up!

Stand up!

Lift, yourself now!

Man in the mirror!

(Ooh!)

(Ooh!) Ah aaah

(Ooh!) Ah aaah

Make that change! (Stand up! Stand up!)

You know!

You know it!

You know it! (Man in the mirror!)

You know! Change!

Make that change

-Excelente Alex- todos lo aplaudieron de pie mientras el Sr. Schue lo elogiaba- muy bien, Cameron es tu turno- el se paro con su guitarra y fue al escenario donde era observado muy atentamente por Marissa; ella desea saber como canta el chico de lentes- ¿tu canción Cameron?

-Haven't met you yet- tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocarla mientras el piano lo acompañaba

'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up, then I let myself down

I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought, I thought of every possibility

And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And, baby, your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility

And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

They say all's fair  
In love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and we'll be united

Oh, you know it'll all turn out  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
Yeah, I just haven't met you yet

Marissa estaba asombrada por la capacidad de Cameron cantando; ella jamás había oído tanto talento antes; y cuando termino de cantar ella lo aplaudió fuertemente y Alex y Hannah intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-Excelente trabajo Cameron- el Sr. Schuester supo que el podría ser uno de sus lideres, su voz es muy especial- Matt tu sigues- el camino hacia la tarima- ¿Qué cantaras?

-Bad Romance de Lady Gaga- el profesor asintió y la música comenzó

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as its free

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

I want your drama

The touch of your hand

I want you leather studded kiss in the scene

And I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving

And I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

I want your loving

All your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Muchos se rieron pues el hizo los mismo movimientos de Lady GaGa mientras cantaba- muy bien Matt, gracias- el hizo una reverencia y se fue- seguimos con Sebastian- el chico camino a la tarima- ¿Qué nos interpretaras?

-Holiday de Green Day- comenzo la musica de la guitarra

Hear the sound of the falling rain

Coming down like an armageddon flame (hey!)

The shame, the ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howlin' out of key

To a hymn called faith and misery (hey!)

And bleed, the company lost the war at day

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday.

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protestor has crossed the line (hey!)

To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another amen (amen!)

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (hey!)

A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday.

"The representative from California has the floor"

Zeig heil to the president gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Eiffel tower

Who criticize your government

Bang bang goes the broken glass and

Kill all the fags that don't agree

Trials by fire setting fire

Is not a way that's meant for me?

Just cause, just cause because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday.

Todos aplaudieron y el volvió a su asiento- Muy buen tema Sebastian, continuamos con Sunshine- la pequeña chica camino a la tarima

-Cantare All by myself- la música comenzó

When i was young i never needed anyone

and making love was just for fun

those days are gone

Living along

I think of all the friends I've known

but when i dial the telephone

nobody home

All by myself

don't wanna be

all by myself

anymore

All by myself

dont wanna be

all by myself

anymore

All by myself

dont wanna live

ohhhhhhhh

Harmony, Marissa y Rachel se quedaron asombradas por tanta potencia vocal.

Don't wanna live by myself,

By myself,

By myself ...anymore

ohhhhhhhhh

All by myself

(don't wanna live)

Al finalizar Sunshine su cancion todos la aplaudieron de pie. El Sr. Schuester comento- increible Sunshine, eso fue fabuloso- ella sonrio y bajo del escenario- sigue Matheus- el chico fue a tarima- ¿Qué cantaras?

-I Wan'na Be Like You del libro de la selva pero sera el cover de Smash Mouth- el profesor asintió y la musica empezo a sonar

(can you hear it? yeah, man! yeah... man!)  
Now i'm the king of the swingers, oh,  
the jungle vip

i've reached the top and had to stop  
and that's what botherin' me  
i wanna be a man, man-cub  
and stroll right into town  
and be just like the other men  
i'm tired of monkeyin' around!

Oh, oobee doo  
i wanna be like you  
i wanna walk like you  
talk like you, too  
you'll see it's true  
an ape like me  
can learn to be, human too

Now don't try to kid me, man-cub  
i made a deal with you  
what i desire is man's red fire  
to make my dream come true  
now, give me the secret, man-cub  
come on, clue me what to do  
give me the power of man's red flower  
so i can be like you.

Oh, oobee doo  
i wanna be like you  
i wanna walk like you  
talk like you, too  
you'll see it's true  
an ape like me  
can learn to be, human too  
(check this out. can you hear it? yeah...hit it, papa bear!)

Yeah you!  
i wanna be like you  
i wanna walk like you  
talk like you, too  
you'll see it's true  
someone like me  
can learn to be  
someone like me  
i can learn to be  
someone like you  
i can learn to be  
someone like me!  
(yeah, man!)

Todos aplaudieron y se divirtieron con el tema que canto Matheus, el profesor dice- muy buen trabajo Matheus, fue genial, Stephany tu sigues- ella se paro y fue a la tarima- ¿tu tema?

-Jolene- ella tomo una guitarra y comenzo a cantarla

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you, please don't take my man

Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can

Now, you could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, Jolene  
I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
Do whatever you want to do, Jolene  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can

Todos la aplaudieron; el Sr. Schue esta muy feliz de tener en su equipo por fin alguien que pueda cantar country como esta chica- muy buena presentacion Stephany, seguimos con Sugar- la chica fue al escenario- ¿Qué cantaras?

-Someone like you de Adele, ya que sueno igual a ella- nadie vio cuando Emily y Santana rodaron los ojos

I heard that you're settled down,

That you found a girl and you're married now,

I heard that your dreams came true,

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,

I had hoped you'd see my face,

And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for you, too,

Don't forget me, I beg,

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead,"

Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,

-Emmm, gracias Sugar; sigues Emily- la otra chica latina, camino hacia el escenario- bueno que cantaras

-Grenade

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give

Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked 'cause  
What you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
I throw my hand on a blade for ya  
You know I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

Oh oh, I would go through all of this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same.

Todos la aplaudieron y ella sonrío- buen trabajo Emily- ella se fue a sentar junto a su hermana.

-Ok chicos como ya terminamos con los temas en inglés ahora llego el turno del español y creo que debemos, usar el mismo método, es decir por orden de llegada, obviamente el miembro que llego primero tendrá el privilegio de que su equipo cante primero. Comencemos- David saco una hoja de papel y volvió a hablar- James y Matt cantaran Pídeme de Guaco; Harmony y Rory cantaran Recuérdame de La Quinta Estación y Marc Antony; Marissa y Alex nos interpretaran Algo más de La Quinta Estación; Cameron y Sebastián cantaran Supervisor de Sueños de A Punto Cinco; Sunshine y Matheus cantaran Aum Aum de OV7; Stephany y Hannah nos cantaran Ni Rosas Ni Juguetes de Paulina Rubio y Sugar y Emily cantaran Bandolero de Olga Tañon- mientras iba diciendo los temas de cada uno, les iba entregando una hoja con la canción- tienen dos horas para aprenderla y para poder interpretarla- todos asintieron- tendrán un cuarto para cada grupo y así tener más privacidad

-Mientras los padres ¿podrían ir a mi oficina? Necesito hablar algo con ustedes, sobre esto- dijo el señor Stefan y todos se vieron y asistieron- ok Verónica ayuda a los chicos a conseguir su salón de ensayos y mientras yo guio a los padres a mi oficina- todos tomaron sus respectivos caminos.

Los padres se sentaron en la gran mesa en la oficina y Stefan se sentó en la cabecera y el Sr. Schue que además de padre también estaba allí para hablar sobre lo que el sabia- bueno damas y caballeros; gracias por estar aquí, por traer a sus hijos y por confiar en nosotros. Bueno primero debo decirles que nosotros como organización hemos creado una pequeña logística pues sabemos que tenemos gente de varios estados y queremos que estén lo más cómodos y que no gasten su dinero en esto; por esa razón nosotros hemos adquirido una casa a unos cuantos minutos de aquí para ustedes y sus hijos. Nosotros en la casa les garantizamos las tres comidas y transporte ida y venida desde la casa hasta aquí, además si necesitan ir a algún sitio de paseo pero no le pagamos lo que gasten fuera de la casa en comida ni en recuerdos.

-es decir que nosotros ¿podemos estar en la casa también?- pregunto Santana

-Si junto a sus hijos; será una habitación para las chicas y otra para los chicos y los padres tendrán cada uno su cuarto

-¿y si queremos un cuarto juntos?- de nuevo Santana

-Lo tendrán, es más si los que viven aquí en NY desean también pueden dormir allí para estar más cerca o si no tienen deseos de manejar.

-Me agrada esa idea- dijo Rachel

-Bueno, si deciden quedarse en la casa me dicen y nosotros los pasamos buscando a sus hoteles

…

**Este es todo el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, pude algunas canciones de Glee Project para que todos se hagan una idea de cómo ellos cantaron; espero sus comentarios, reviews o post. Nos estamos leyendo… Quizá agregue chicos y chicas de Glee Project 2, pero eso lo decidiré luego**

**Próximo Capitulo: Decisiones x Spanish Song**


	4. Decisiones x Spanish Song

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, espero que les guste, en este capítulo los chicos cantan en español, me alegra que los que están leyendo les guste el fic, recuerden dejar sus comentarios.**

Una nota: algunos personajes de la 1ra, 2da y 3ra temporada y algunos de TGP serán hijos de los miembros protagonistas de Glee, pero aún no lo sabrán hasta el segundo capítulo.

Aclaro que los personajes de Glee y las personas de TG no son mías ni las canciones que uso en el fic

****

Capítulo 4: Decisiones x Spanish Song

-Rory ¿Qué opinas de los chicos y chicas con los que nos tocó compartir equipo?- pregunta Harmony a su primo

-Que son muy talentosos, ¿y a ti?

-A mí también- dice ella se crea un silencio pesado hasta que ella comento- ¿Qué opinas de Marissa y Sunshine?

-Cantan bien

Harmony casi se desmaya- ¡RORY! Te parecen mejor que yo ¿verdad?- el rodó los ojos sabiendo que su prima estaba nerviosa por las dos chicas

-Harmony relájate, Dios… mi papa Kurt tiene razón, eres idéntica a la tía Rachel- dice el concentrándose en lo que estaban ensayando

-¿no te ponen nervioso los demás chicos?

-No- ella se pone la mano en la boca dramáticamente- no estamos aquí para competir entre nosotros sino para representar nuestro país

-Lo sé pero… igual me ponen nerviosa

-Si eso me doy cuenta pero cálmate; ahora ensayar

Luego de eso Harmony se concentró en su ensayo mientras los demás chicos en sus respectivos salones se preparaban.

Los adultos por su parte tomaron una decisión y se las darían los chicos al finalizar sus presentaciones.

El que estaría a cargo de evaluar esta vez seria David Martínez; y Will se sentaría con los demás padres- Ok comencemos con esto, la primera pareja serán James y Matt- ambos chicos caminaron al centro del escenario con los trípodes de los micrófonos.

-Buenas noches yo soy Matt

-Y yo soy James y vamos a cantar

-Pídeme

-de Guaco- ambos pusieron sus espaldas una contra la otra y la música comenzó.

_Ambos  
Na na na na na_

James  
Pídeme la luna y te la bajo  
Pídeme un tesoro y te lo traigo  
Pídeme que me sumerja en ti  
Y que navegue en tu regazo  
Y que te bese muy despacio

Matt  
Pídeme que te deje mi vida  
Pídeme que muera entre tus brazos  
Pídeme que sea yo tu aire  
Que al respirarme muy profundo  
Ya no me olvides ni un segundo

Al comenzar el coro ambos se pusieron frente a las personas y bailan ritmo de la música

_Coro (Ambos)  
Y pídeme, que sea un loco por tu amor  
Y pídeme, que sea siempre tu obsesión  
Y pídeme que sea fuego abrasador  
Que te enamore día a día y que te llene de pasión_

Y pídeme que yo te quiera sin pudor  
Y pídeme que yo te cuide sin temor  
Y pídeme alguna estrella y te la doy  
Yo te regalo el firmamento por una noche de tu sol

Al finalizar la canción todos los aplaudieron- excelente trabajo chicos; me gusto bastante como hicieron la presentación y como llegaron al escenario; se notaron seguros.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos

-¿alguna vez habían cantado a dueto?

-Si, casi siempre pero sobretodo rap, jamás estos ritmos latinos- respondió Matt

-Pues lo hicieron muy bien chicos- ellos hacen una reverencia y se van- ahora tenemos a Harmony y Rory

Ambos llegaron a la tarima y se ubicaron a cada extremo del mismo- mi nombre es Harmony

-mi nombre es Rory y cantaremos Recuérdame

-de Marc Antony y La Quinta estación- la música comenzó.

_Harmony  
Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas  
cuando lejos de nuestra cama sea en mí en quien piensas.  
Recuérdame._

Harmony dramatizo todo lo que cantaba, con sentimiento y pasión, haciendo que a Rachel se le salieran una lagrimas

_Rory  
Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa  
cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan.  
Recuérdame._

Igualmente Rory dramatizo todo lo que canto con la misma pasión y sentimiento; de pronto ambos se voltearon y se vieron a los ojos

_Harmony  
Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado_

Rory  
cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos

Ambos  
Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí.

Mientras cantan esto se van acercando hasta que en el coro quedó cerca el uno del otro.

_Recuérdame amándote  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida  
recuérdame amándote_

Harmony  
esperándote tranquila

Ambos  
sin rencores sin medida  
recuérdame, recuérdame  
que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.

Ambos se tocan el brazo al finalizar este parte luego de un solo de guitarra vuelven a repetir el coro

_Recuérdame amándote  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida  
recuérdame amándote_

Rory  
esperándome tranquila

Ambos  
sin rencores sin medida  
recuérdame, recuérdame  
que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.

Al terminar más de uno tenía lágrimas en los ojos, fue quizá la actuación más realista de lo que expresa esa canción.

-Wow! Eso fue intenso chicos, los felicito; nos conmovieron con su actuación del tema; ¿alguna vez habían hecho esto con otros temas?

-Sí, porque nos hemos metido en campamentos de actuación y junto con mi mama nos ponemos a ensayar con ella- respondió Harmony

-Pues estuvieron fantásticos- ambos se fueron sonriendo luego de hacer una reverencia- bien seguimos con Marissa y Alex- ellos caminaron a la tarima se pusieron uno al lado del otro, Alex con la guitarra eléctrica y a su señal la música comienza y ambos se voltean cara a cara.

_Marissa  
A veces pienso que te miento  
cuando te digo que te quiero  
porque esto ya no es querer_

Ella lo canta mirando a Alex a los ojos mientras el toca la guitarra

_Alex  
A veces creo que he muerto  
cuando no estás y yo despierto  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer_

El hace lo mismo, la mira a los ojos cantándole.

_Marissa  
Es algo más, algo que me llena_

Alex  
algo que no mata ni envenena

Ambos  
Es algo más, algo más que amar

Al comenzar el coro ambos se dan la espalda nuevamente

_CORO  
Es algo más que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar  
Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
Porque somos algo más..._

Ambos se voltearon de nuevo a cantarse como si no hubiera nadie más.

_Alex  
Y yo sé que no es querer  
porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder  
contigo olvido lo que es temer_

Marissa  
acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí  
la noche, el día en mí vivir  
la sangre en mis venas

Ambos  
lo doy todo por ti

Alex  
contigo el mundo no tiene final

Marissa  
y el tiempo no se nos va a acabaaaaaaaaaaaar

Cuando Marissa alargo esa nota todos la aplaudieron de pie emocionados

_CORO (Ambos)  
Es algo más que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar  
Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
Porque somos algo más..._

-Excelente- los felicito David- chicos esta es la primera vez que lo oigo cantar en español juntos; Alex, yo sé que este no fue un gran desafío para ti por ser de padre puertorriqueño pero igual tengo que felicitarlos como un conjunto, porque se bien Alex sabe español, Marissa no y lo hicieron muy bien

-Gracias David, realmente fue un desafío porque la canción es alta, y pese a que canto Michael Jackson; siempre es un desafío los temas así.

-Aun así, excelente trabajo chicos- ambos se fueron- ahora le toca el turno a dos chicos Sebastián y Cameron

Ambos entraron en escena con sus micrófonos, Sebastián pidió el piano y Cameron llevo su guitarra acústica y ambos comenzaron a toca.

_Sebastián  
Déjame entrar a tu vida  
y construirte un mundo ideal  
supervisarte, tus sueños  
y así poder contemplar que existo en ellos_

Cameron  
Déjame entrar a tu vida  
y nombrarte mi princesa  
hasta volar en cometa  
hasta alcanzar a las estrellas como en un sueño

Más de una chica estaba asombrada por los dos chicos tocando instrumentos y cantando ese tema tan romántico. (**N/A:** Sebastián no será gay)

_Coro (Ambos)  
Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón  
no lo quiero lastimar  
ya lo sé que es delicado...  
sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa,  
regalarte mil colores  
construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones_

Cameron  
Te regalo de destino el horizonte  
nuestro rumbo siempre el norte  
donde el viento nos arrope

Sebastián  
y saber que el corazón  
está siempre bien cuidado  
en su capa de dolor en su capa de dolor...

Ambos  
En su capa de dolor  
Sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa  
regalarte mil colores  
construir nuestro arco iris, de ilusiones

Coro  
Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón  
no lo quiero lastimar  
ya lo sé que es delicado...  
sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa,  
regalarte mil colores  
construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones

Al final todos los aplaudieron- excelente trabajo chicos- dijo David aplaudiendo- ustedes habían cantado a dúo

-Si pero más que todo polifónico (**N/A:** como los warblers)- contesto Cameron

-Eso está genial chicos- ellos se fueron- ok seguimos con Matheus y Sunshine

Ambos entraron con micrófonos inalámbricos para poder moverse mejor- Hola- dijo Matheus

-Yo soy Sunshine

-Y yo Matheus y vamos a cantar

-Aum Aum de OV7- Sunshine y Matheus se pusieron de espaldas al público y la música comenzó

_Matheus  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

Él se volteo y comenzó a bailar cantando

_Llegas haces un incendio  
subes el volumen de mi corazón.  
Ríes, soy tu prisionero  
tienes en tus manos mi respiración_

Luego de terminar su solo el volvió a voltearse.

_Matheus  
Yeah, Yeah_

Sunshine comenzó a cantar.

_Sunshine  
Somos química perfecta  
no quiero buscar ninguna explicación  
haces ruido en mi cabeza  
y nuestras miradas hacen explosión_

Matheus  
Yeah

Ambos se vieron a la cara y cantaron.

_Ambos  
Róbame, hasta el aliento  
mátame de un beso._

Matheus  
Vamos llévame hasta el cielo  
bájame de nuevo a donde quieras voy.

Sunshine  
Sabes, que sí jugaré  
doble o nada, mírame  
aunque después se acabe el mundo,  
ahora bésame.

Ambos  
Aum, aum, aum, aum, aum  
esta noche toda pueden ser.  
Aum, aum, aum, aum, aum  
esta noche toda puede ser.  
Aum, aum, aum, aum, aum vamos.  
Aum, aum, aum, aum, aum bésame.

Al terminar todos los aplaudieron- maravilloso dueto- dijo David- le imprimieron bastante energía a la canción y a la presentación, ¿ustedes son pareja de duetos normalmente?

-Si hemos cantado en las locales, regionales y nacionales como dueto- menciono Matheus- ella es mi compañera de duetos- ambos sonrieron

-Pues es genial- ambos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron- ok ahora les toca a Stephany y Hannah- ambas chicas caminaron hacia el escenario

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Hannah

-Yo soy Stephany y vamos a cantar

-Ni rosas ni juguetes de Paulina rubio- Hannah se movió hasta casi quedar fuera de escena dejando a Stephany sola y así la música comenzó.

_Stephany  
Comprar un boleto hasta la luna cuesta  
Para que me ganes no alcanza una apuesta  
Más te vale que a mí no me quieras convencer  
Con esa carita de galán de feria  
Con esas promesas que parecen serias  
No te hagas el sordo escúchame_

Los ojos de Stephany se mueven de chico mientras canta, luego de terminar su solo Hannah camino hacia el escenario y Stephany se movió fuera de escena.

_Hannah  
Este corazón ya viene y fue de vuelta  
El que se hace el vivo sale por la puerta  
Ya no me dediques serenatas de balcón  
Yo no pasaría una noche contigo  
Que te quede claro si no has entendido  
Le cambie la letra a tu canción._

Luego de finalizar su solo, ambas se unieron a cantar

_Ambas  
Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete  
No hay rosas ni juguetes que paguen por mi amor  
Te puedes ir a la China en un cohete  
Ve y búscate una tonta que te haga el favor_

Ambas hicieron un movimiento con la mano como la propia Paulina en esa parte y Hannah canto sola

_Hannah  
Ya no queda nadie, se acabó la fiesta  
Deja de fumar que el humo me molesta_

Ambas  
Eres la manzana que no quiero ni morder

Stephany  
No me digas que pretendes ser mi amante  
Yo no necesito ningún vigilante

Ambas  
Para ti yo soy mucha mujer

Stephany les dedicaba miradas a todos los chicos.

_Ambas  
Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete  
No hay rosas ni juguetes que paguen por mi amor  
Te puedes ir a la China en un cohete  
Ve y búscate una tonta que te haga el favor  
Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete  
No hay rosas ni juguetes que paguen por mi amor_

Al terminar la canción todos las aplaudieron- excelente trabajo chicas- las aplaudió David- para ser su primer dueto estuvo genial, ¿Cómo se sintieron al cantar un dueto juntas?

-Fue una gran experiencia porque Hannah y yo hicimos buena química desde el comienzo y creo que la canción, pese a ser más de mi estilo, fue la idea para ambas

-Si nos llegamos a conocer más- completo Hannah

-Pues me pareció genial, gracias por su presentación- ella sonrieron y caminaron fuera del escenario- ok que pasen las dos últimas personas

Emily y Sugar entraron al escenario- buenas tardes New York, las legendarias Emily y Sugar están aquí- dijo Emily sonriendo mientras los demás ríen

-Cantaremos Bandolero de Olga Tañon- comenzó a sonar la música y ambas se voltearon

_Emily  
Hay que tener cuidado con ese tipo  
Se pasa en la esquina pugilato y porque  
Lo que quiere es pasar el rato  
Usa un antifaz pa´ disimular_

Ambas  
Con la cerveza con tequila  
Ahoga las penas de una mentira  
El nunca iba a pensar  
Que le iba a pagar con la misma moneda al final

[Coro] Ambas  
Paga, paga, paga Llora, llora, llora  
Siente lo que sufre un alma que llora  
Tú Tienes que pagar por tu traición bandolero  
Busca, busca, busca alguien que consuele  
Ese corazón que ya nadie quiere  
Todo el mundo conoce quien tu eres  
Malo, descarado, bandolero, brujo  
Y to´ lo malo tú lo tienes  
Tu pensabas que alguien te iba a querer que equivocado estas.  
Paga, paga, paga caro lo que hiciste  
Y siente las heridas que me distes  
Todos tenemos un juicio final.  
Ja, ja, ja, ja

Sugar  
Ahora que tener cuidado con él  
Todas las tienes que pagar  
Por descarado por rufián  
Esa cruz por siempre llevaras  
Castigo vergüenza dolor sentirás  
Porque un buen amor no se puede engañar

Ambas  
Ni una cerveza ni una tequila  
Ni arrodillarte todos los días  
Te salvaran del castigo que tienes tú que pagar

[Coro] Ambas  
Paga, paga, paga Llora, llora, llora  
Siente lo que sufre un alma que llora  
Tú Tienes que pagar por tu traición bandolero  
Busca, busca, busca alguien que consuele  
Ese corazón que ya nadie quiere  
Todo el mundo conoce quien tu eres  
Malo, descarado, bandolero, brujo  
Y to´ lo malo tú lo tienes  
Tu pensabas que alguien te iba a querer que equivocado estas.  
Paga, paga, paga caro lo que hiciste  
Y siente las heridas que me distes  
Todos tenemos un juicio final.  
Ja, ja, ja, ja

Sufre, sufre, sufre, llora, llora  
Paga, paga, paga, paga ahora no es pa tanto como que no

Finalizada la canción ambas hicieron una reverencia, Emily más en burla que la de Sugar- muy bien chicas, fue una presentación muy cómica y bastante relajada, ¿ustedes cantan duetos en su club?

-Si pero no tantos, son más los solos que tengo que los duetos con mi hermana- dijo Emily

-ok pues lo hacen muy bien- ellas le dieron una última sonrisa y ambas se fueron- muy bien chicos y chicas, estos duetos estuvieron muy bien, algunos más relajados y otros más actuados pero todos geniales y me parece que para ser la primera vez de muchos cantando en español, lo hicieron muy bien- el profesor Schuester y Stefan se unieron a David frente a los chicos

-Bueno chicos les tengo una noticia muy importante- dijo Stefan- mientras ensayaban hable con sus padres sobre donde se quedarían durante su estadía en New York mientras duran los ensayos, luego la federación Francesa se encargara del alojamiento en Paris, pero mientras está a nuestro cargo eso. Nosotros conseguimos una casa donde se podrían quedar con sus padres; para que ellos no tengan que pagar hospedaje, además tendrán las tres comidas y transporte de la casa al anfiteatro donde ensayaran. Nosotros no respondemos por el traslado a otros lugares de la ciudad o lo que consuman durante una salida.

Para los que viven en la ciudad, tienen la opción de vivir en la casa también y convivir con sus compañeros de club- todos se vieron al oír eso- sus padres decidieron que se quedaran en la casa todos juntos; así que ahora los trasladaremos a los hoteles donde se están quedando o a su casa a buscar sus cosas- todos asintieron.

Además de Rory y Harmony, Alex también tiene hogar en New York pues sus padres viven en la ciudad. El planeaba quedarse con ellos junto a sus amigas y los profesores pero al parecer la asociación tenía otros planes.

…**  
¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo o muy malo… espero haber cumplido con sus anhelos con los temas, este capítulo no tuvo mucho Camrissa pero el próximo si**

Próximo capitulo: Los Señores Torres x La casa

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Aqui les dejo los videos de los temas que cantaron los chicos


End file.
